PoT Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Thank you for purchasing the Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual, your ultimate guide in taking care of any PRINCE OF TENNIS player unit in the series! It's time to bring your unit's abilities to its full potential! Current unit: ECHIZEN RYOMA
1. Yukimura Seiichi

EDIT: This will be the start of my newest project, the Prince of Tennis Manuals, since some people had told me that it's a good project and that I should complete it. First off is Yukimura, because he's my ultimate favorite character.

Credits to **KanonKyoya **for the manual format.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Konomi-sensei's. Some typos, mentions of yaoi.

* * *

**OWNER'S GUIDE AND MAINTENANCE MANUAL: YUKIMURA SEIICHI**

Congratulations! You have just purchased your very own YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit, which is exclusively found in the ultra-rare RIKKAI DAIGAKU FUZOKU REGULARS unit's edition in the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise! This guide will be your ultimate helper and savior if ever your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit would manage to inexplicably scare your household half to death or any other mishap that your unit would be inclined to do unless it was trained and was brought up in the best and the most proper conditions. Also, having this guide would help you immensely financial-wise, as the YUKIMURA SEIICHI is one of the more expensive units to be produced, as well as the most faulty of them all (we regret that we have not yet fixed the bug inside this unit's programming as it was created inside of the unit itself when it was being manufactured). However, with a little guide, your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit would be able to grow into a beautiful BISHOUNEN, standing tall and leading the RIKKAI units to their victory.

**Technical Specification:**

_Name:_ Yukimura Seiichi (Like all those belonging to the BUCHOU and FUKUBUCHOU units, this unit is usually called 'Yukimura-buchou' or simply 'Buchou' among the RIKKAI units. This unit is also known as 'Yukimura' or 'Yukimura-kun' and even the 'Child of God' to the other REGULARS units, but there are some, of course, like the YANAGI RENJI unit, that calls this unit 'Seiichi'. It would be most best, however, if you would address him by his last name first. You could also try calling him 'Seiichi' or 'Sei-chan', complete with that fangirl-ish squeal of delight, but we are not completely informed on how the unit will act if you will call him as such.)

_Age:_ 14 to 15

_Height:_ 175 cm (about 5"7)

_Weight:_ 61 kg

_Blood Type:_ A

_Date of Manufacture:_ March 5

_Dominant Hand__:_ Right hand

_Play Style__:_ Counter-Puncher

_Affliation__:_ Rikkai Daigoku Fuzoku (3rd Year)

**Your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit comes with the following equipment (Please check to see that nothing is missed. If there are, please contact the PoT hotline to receive the missing items as soon as possible.):**

- Rikkai Dai Middle School Uniform (x1) - white shirt, black pants, a stripped blue tie, black coat (for winter use)  
- Rikkai Dai Middle School Tennis Uniform (x3) - yellow t-shirt with black and white fastenings with school emblem printed on the left chest, yellow tennis jacket (same design with t-shirt, only long sleeved), yellow jogging pants and white tennis shorts  
- Headband (x1) - A head accessory uniquely created for this unit. The YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is almost always seen wearing this, except when it enters its 'Technical Breakdown' programming.  
- Wristbands (x2) - these actually weigh at about 50 kilograms each. The unit wears this during its practices.  
- Tennis Racket (x2) - This is included in almost every single PRINCE OF TENNIS unit.  
- Tennis Ball (x3) - This is included in almost every single PRINCE OF TENNIS unit.  
- Tennis Bag (x1) - This is included in almost every single PRINCE OF TENNIS unit.  
- casual wear set A (x1) - Dark blue dress shirt, beige dress jacket, black slacks and a red scarf

Due to the unit's programming, we have decided to put in a Patient dress set (x2) - Pale green button-up long sleeved shirt and loose pants, completely free of charge. We assure you that this would slightly lighten up your fiances, as the unit would inevitably be going through its 'Technical Breakdown' programming soon.

**Removal**

This unit is one of the more unpredictable units, so we cannot be entirely sure of what is going on through the unit's mind as it was being placed in its box. Usually, the unit would _enter the box itself_ simply because it was curious to find out where it would be going. Rest assured though, that as long as you don't shake the box as soon as it arrived on your doorstep and squeal loudly like a fangirl, this unit would be very mellow and would be very willing to converse with you. This unit may also snub you the moment it leaves its packaging, as the unit is very likely to judge you under its first impressions. While it is certain that while your impression on it is questionable, this unit is not immediately hostile towards anybody it would see, but would rather make their acquaintances first, and THEN plot their immediate demise afterward.

**Programming**

The YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is one of the more peculiar units (and we have told you that it was the most faulty as well) in the entire PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise. It has several programs that it can run on and switch with, namely:

_TENNIS PLAYER__:_ Like all units in the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise, the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is, first and foremost, a tennis player. Do you find yourself sprawled on the ground, racket aways from you as the ball managed to hit you straight in the face? The YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit would be all too happy to help in your endeavors to at least hit the tennis ball, with your racket this time, particularly. As the ultimate lover of tennis (this unit lives, breathes and would even die on a tennis court, if given the chance to), this unit would serve, smash, lob, volley and rally against you until you will be ready to beg for your own death, in which, he WILL serve, smash, lob, volley and rally more.

_TENNIS TEAM CAPTAIN:_ As the strongest player in the RIKKAI REGULARS unit, the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is, undeniably, the Rikkai Tennis Captain. Nicknamed the 'Child of God', your unit is of National Player status and has led the RIKKAI REGULARS units, past and present, to the Nationals and has already won three consecutive Championships for its school. The unit has undeniable leadership skills and every word it would say, especially if the unit is in the 'Child of God' mode, demands instant obedience and respect. This unit has no problems making his teammates obey him, and if you ever want this unit to be your captain, be prepared. This unit pushes its team to the limit to produce the greatest results. And by push, we mean that this unit will inevitably send you to the brink of death. If you want an efficient captain, but would prefer lengthening your life span, we would recommend the TACHIBANA KIPPEI of the FUDOUMINE REGULARS unit. The TEZUKA KUNIMITSU of the SEIGAKU REGULARS unit would also be an excellent choice, but if you have rather weak stamina and an even weaker stomach, skip this unit immediately. This unit assigns laps and will make you drink the INUI SADAHARU unit's newly made concoctions as a punishment. We will not be responsible for any internal hemorrhaging and even death that may occur.

_TENNIS COACH and TRAINER:_ As the RIKKAI REGULARS units run without a COACH unit, your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit would take center stage and, with the help of the YANAGI RENJI unit in 'ii data' mode, your unit would take charge of the team's players, conditions, status and would eventually choose the Rikkai team regulars and their line-ups in the coming matches. Also, this unit would be in charge of the regular's training regimen and training program, which would prove to be strenuous and life-threatening for those who are not in the RIKKAI REGULARS unit. If you would prefer a safer, more wholesome training to start your tennis career, we would recommend the RYUUZAKI SUMIRE of the SEIGAKU unit. While the ECHIZEN NANJIROU unit would also be an excellent tennis coach as well, the usage of this unit is highly discouraged because it frequently enters its 'perverted old man' mode, and if you are a girl with... the right body proportions, you will find yourself begging your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit to train you instead of that 'lecherous perverted unit'.

_CHILD OF GOD (locked)_: While this unit has also this programming as a mode, this programming would only be unlocked if the unit has found a formidable match in the tennis court. Most of the time the unit would pretend to be as soft as it looks. But as the famous saying goes that "never judge a book by its cover", this adage would particularly apply to this unit quite perfectly. As the 'Child of God', the Yukimura unit would unleash tennis moves that have been never seen before in this lifetime. You probably wouldn't be able to unlock this programming all by yourself if your tennis skills is lower than nil. But if you are really persistent in unlocking this particular program, present the ECHIZEN RYOMA of the SEIGAKU REGULARS unit in 'let's get it on' mode during the NATIONALS event and wait. If the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is really persistent, there's a big chance that the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit would unlock its program all by itself.

_GOSSIP SOURCE and INFORMATION SEEKER:_ Your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit has a very... effective way of attaining information from other people. That includes blackmail, threats, and a very promising hour of extreme and oh-so-slow torture that would make you wish that you have never been born if you don't give him what he needs, and fast. And if you are the type of person that wants to know anything and everything there is to know, you could bet that this unit would be able to supply the information you want and need. Is Tezuka and Fuji really dating? Is Atobe really gay for Jirou? Are the Golden Pair really together? If you want answers, you can depend on your unit for one hundred percent facts, grilled and served hot. And you're better off not asking how your unit acquired the said information. Really.

_THIEF LORD:_The YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit has this very unique way of... thievery. He robs you of your senses. Quite literally too. If you planned on becoming a world-class thief, then this unit would be the perfect accomplice to your crimes. He would simply take the guard's sense of sight, hearing and touch, disable the alarms and both of you could skip away with the golden goodies tucked under your arm. And if worst comes to worst, your unit could simply charm the police, the military and the government to let you both off the hook.

_BUDDING ARTIST:_Apart from tennis, the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit does gardening as a hobby and frequently draws sketches in his spare time, particularly those of the RIKKAI REGULARS SANADA GENICHIROU unit. This unit is fairly talented when it comes to the arts, so you could rest assured that any painting of you will not come out as a hideous botch of paint. If you share the same interests, the unit may allow you to draw him in his most splendorous form - in a tennis outfit, of course, or help you prune your rose bushes while 'accidentally' pushing you into the said bushes.

_OLDER BROTHER:_ For those girls who are wishing, even groveling on their knees that their parents would give them an older brother, despite the absurd impossibility of it, you finally have a solution. While this unit was not programmed to be the perfect, older brother in the bunch, like the SEIGAKU REGULAR FUJI SYUUSUKE unit, we assure you that this unit would do a fine job being your tennis-crazed, torture-loving, illness-prone older brother. It might not fit your exact description of a perfect _nii-san_, but nothing could better than hearing "Who made my little sister cry?" every time you're cornered by those nasty bullies at your school. The YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit would be nothing like the overprotective, I-will-protect-my-beloved-imotou-from-the-rest-of-my-kind older brother. If anything, it would probably leave you alone. But if push came to shove, you can expect him to be there for you, letting you cry yourself to exhaustion on his tennis jersey while plotting the best way to make your oppressors vanish from the face of the earth.

_BOYFRIEND/HUSBAND (locked)_: Now, who doesn't want Yukimura Seiichi for a lifetime partner? Your unit, no matter how unstable it may be, still has a heart, and is looking for someone to give it to. But unlocking this feature could take many months, even years for it to be completely activated in your unit's system. Other than that, there's a possibility that even though this program is activated, your unit is in the 'Lover Boy (HET) or Lover Loy (YAOI)' mode. Your unit will be in love... but not with you. If you are a fangirl, this would be the chance to make your unit fall in love with another unit of your choice, provided that they both meet in the right place and in the right time.

**TECHNICAL BREAKDOWN PROGRAMMING**

This programming takes a section all on its own, since this bug in the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit would inadvertently destroy your unit if not noticed and healed immediately. This program was the result from a virus attack in the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit's programming during it's early stages of development. The virus was completely deleted from the system, but the data from the virus has entered the unit's system and created a bug that was both fatal and damaging to the unit. This bug would lay dormant in the unit's body for many years, until some factor would trigger it's awakening. We regret to say that that the YUKIMURA SEIICHI in inevitably go through this programming. Some of the units, like the TEZUKA KUNIMITSU and OISHI SHUICHIROU unit from the SEIGAKU REGULARS edition will too develop this bug, but it is very minor compared to the damage caused in the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit.

_Symptoms and Treatment:_

You will immediately know if your unit has entered the 'Technical Breakdown' programming if you suddenly see it collapse without any particular reason. In this case, remain calm and do your best to comfort your unit as well, as the unit has absolutely no idea what has happened to itself. The YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit will enter its 'Helpless Damsel' mode and, if you are a girl, it's a truly heartbreaking sight to see. Contact the PoT special hotline immediately and wait for them to collect your unit for its healing. Yes, your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit will be taken away from you, but it's a small price to pay... unless you want your unit to completely shut down. The PoT technicians will also come and go frequently, as your unit will become a sort of out-patient.

_Rehabilitation:_

After a while of healing, your unit will be sent back to you for its rehabilitation. This is the most crucial moment in your unit's life, as its rehabilitation would be the key factor in the next stage of your unit's development. If your unit suddenly leaves the moment it arrives on your door, don't be surprised and wait for 5 hours or so before calling for it. There is a big chance that it has met with the SANADA GENICHIROU unit and asked for it to take care of the RIKKAI REGULARS unit. After that, leave your unit alone for a couple of days, as it probably entered its 'Depressed' mode and does not wish to be disturbed. Rest assured though, that it will make a comeback once it has gotten to terms with its condition. Just support your unit every time it will go to its sessions with the technicians, follow the technician's orders, and just simply be there for it and soon your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit will in 'Determined' mode and will definitely be back to lead its members to the NATIONALS event.

**Your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit will also come in the following modes. Please be reminded that these modes can appear one at a time, or if some modes would compliment each other, the modes would be activated at the same time. Also, there are some modes that are locked. It is completely up to you if you want to unlock these modes, although that would take some time.**

- Smiling, Pleasant, Friendly Charmer (default)  
- Sadistic, Manipulative, Mischievous Torturer  
- Oppressive Mother Hen  
- Child of God  
- Determined  
- Helpless Damsel  
- Depressed  
- Intended Poker  
- TeniPuri  
- TeniMyu  
- Genuine and True (locked)  
- OOC (locked)  
- Lover Boy (HET) (locked)  
- Lover Boy (YAOI) (locked)

By default, you YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is bound to cause you major fangirl problems because it is, by nature, a charmer. A smile from this unit would instantly make you either melt in your shoes (if you are a girl) or stare at it, stunned by it's rather effeminate beauty (if you are a boy). If you are the type of person that doesn't like the sound of 'moe-ing' fangirls, this unit will not be the type for you. We have heard cases that the owners are completely smitten with this unit with one glance and a smile, and so I quote the TEZUKA KUNIMITSU unit: "Yuzan sezou ni ikou.".

This unit would be usually seen smiling, but not as much as the famed FUJI SYUUSUKE of the SEIGAKU REGULARS unit. It will take a lot of things to wipe its smile off its face, and it will take almost everything you've got for it to revert to its 'Genuine and True' mode. This is one of the units that is more difficult to control, as it is used to getting its way frequently. The only thing we can offer is advice, if you still want this unit: Don't let your guard down.

_Sadistic, Manipulative, Michievious Torturer:_ This mode is almost always activated enough to become the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit's default mode, and it usually switches with the unit's original default mode to prevent the other units from getting too suspicious. This is a mode that is very difficult for a stranger to see, because your unit is still smiling as this mode is active. But you could always tell if this unit has entered this mode: its smiles become a little wider and there is a spark of troublemaking in its features. Therefore don't be surprised if your neighbors will come marching into your house because your unit managed to wreck havoc in their house while you took your eyes away for only a minute. Also, while this mode this active, your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is free do whatever it wants, and only a few things can stop it, and that includes the RIKKAI REGULARS SANADA GENICHIROU in 'Restraining' mode, but even this unit may not stop the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit in time. Be prepared for the humongous fees that will come if you ever decide to buy this unit.

_Oppressive Mother Hen:_ As the Tennis Captain of the Rikkaidai, the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit takes care of his teammates. Thoroughly. And by take care, we mean that the Rikkai has morning, afternoon, weekend and holiday tennis practice, 5 hours on weekdays and 10 hours on weekends, complete with five hundred laps pre-, during and post- the said practice session. Together with that, the regulars are expected to wear metal wristbands, shoulder bands and ankle bands, with each weighing at about 50 kgs. each and they should be able to play a match like they usually do. Overkill much? Yes. Exaggeration? No. This unit is a perfectionist, and if ever the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit enters this mode, it usually goes hand and hand with the 'Sadistic, Manipulative, Mischievous Torturer' mode and the 'Intended Poker' mode. We will implore you for the sake of your own sanity and life (if you think them vitally important) to clear off and to stay hidden until your unit is satisfied and returns to its default mode. 'Hell hath no fury over a Yukimura scorned.' is the saying here, and you wouldn't want to cross a mother who is in the middle of disciplining her child now, would you? Definitely not. Not when you're going to be involved in the crossfire too.

_Child of God:_ As stated above, this mode is a program as well, only that the 'Child of God' programming and the 'Child of God' mode are two completely different things. Usually the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit enters the 'Child of God' mode when it is on the 'Tennis Coach and Trainer' and 'Tennis Team Captain' programming. If this mode is activated, the unit's word immediately becomes law and you have no choice but to obey, if you don't want divine retribution (in the form of the RIKKAI REGULAR SANADA GENICHIROU unit in 'Emperor' mode) to fall down on you. In this mode, your unit will stand tall and proud, looking mighty and invincible to all those around him, commanding an air of utmost respect and obedience. You will be in utmost awe if you managed to catch it in this mode, as well as afraid of it, as the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit, in all of its omnipotence and glory, will be absolutely merciless in dealing with others, but in a different way from the 'Sadistic, Manipulative, Mischievous Torturer' mode.

_Determined:_ This is a mode you will see after the unit has gone through its 'Depressed' mode after its 'Technical Breakdown' programming and the second mode you will get to see quite often. After that episode in its life, the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit, will, with its utmost power, recover in an alarmingly fast rate in time for the NATIONALS event. This mode is to be seen also with the 'Child of God' mode, as the unit is almost hell bent on raising the potential of the RIKKAI REGULARS unit to the utmost maximum, as well as sharpening its own tennis skills. If you will see it in this mode, particularly after the 'Technical Breakdown', we have no doubt that you will feel immensely proud of your unit.

_Helpless Damsel:_ If your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit enters this mode, you will see its beautiful face marred with sadness, despair and utter hopelessness. And you can't help but feel to protect your unit from all the troubles in the world if you can help it. Yes, that's how powerful this mode is when unleashed. You will see the unit in this mode during its 'Technical Breakdown' mode and during the loss in the KANTOU event, as well as during the stages of its healing. The YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit will be the epitome of vulnerability. Great pools of unshed tears in its large eyes, together with that look of beseech... if that doesn't make you slay dragons for it, nothing else will. While in the other units this is known as the 'kicked puppy' mode, the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit, like the SEIGAKU REGULARS FUJI SYUUSUKE unit, displays an almost feminine grace and elegance while in this mode, likened to the medieval 'Damsel in Distress'. Also, as a little side note, letting the RIKKAI REGULAR SANADA GENICHIROU in 'Crushed' mode meet your unit while in this mode will help facilitate the 'Lover Boy (YAOI)' mode, as well as turn the SANADA unit from 'Crushed' to 'Determined' mode.

_Depressed:_ You will know if your YUKIMURA SEIICHI is in this mode when he is not smiling, for once. Your unit would be quiet and withdrawn, speaking only when spoken to, and it is of grave importance that you do not disturb it while in this mode and not fuss over it worriedly, as it will only worsen its current mode. The best thing to do is to leave it alone for a while and yes, it knows that you are extremely concerned for its condition and it will try its best to get over its depression on its own.

_Intended Poker:_ We regret to say that the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit completely disregards the other units' private lives and would meddle with affairs that are not its own. We will warn you to NEVER, we repeat, NEVER let your unit meet the SEIGAKU REGULARS FUJI SYUUSUKE if the said unit is in the same mode, as it will result to a major catastrophe if ever one of it decided to 'set things right' which would definitely include entering the 'Gossip Source and Information Seeker' program and at the same time entering the 'Sadistic, Manipulative, Mischievous Torturer' mode, which would definitely worsen the problem that the poor unit particularly has. While your unit certainly has the best interests of that particular unit in heart, it doesn't really understand that there is a line that separates the part in which it can help and the part that it can only watch and observe the results. But it is inevitable that sooner or later this mode would resurface, so please prepare a lot of money for the collateral damage that your unit is bound to make.

_TeniPuri:_ This is a mode unique to every PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise that was manufactured. In this mode, your unit will shrink (yes, really shrink) to about 1/3 of its usual height and will have the body proportions of a CHIBI unit. We will advise you not to squeal and hug your now CHIBI unit to death because of its cuteness because while in this mode, your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit will be a frail, wheelchair-ridden boy who would be fond of saying 'Sorry to trouble you', especially when the SANADA GENICHIROU unit is near and in its 'YUKIMURAAA!' mode. While this mode will show you the vulnerability of your unit, the reactions of the other units will certainly provide some comical entertainment for you if ever they would see your unit in this state. Also, there is also another version of this mode, the 'RikkaiPuri' mode, which will let you see your unit as the beautiful, gentle, sadistic, borderline-violent 'mother' of the Rikkai family.

_TeniMyu:_ This is also a mode unique to the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise. If the YUKIMURA SEIICHI mode will enter this mode, will suddenly have the urge to do some heart-thumping breakdance moves and sing with a voice you can liken to a rockstar's. If you are the type to do singing and dancing as a hobby, just let your unit enter this mode and both of you can belt it out in a karaoke or show your hip-hop skills in a dance-off match. However, we will not be responsible for the increased fangirl 'moe-ing' if ever this mode would be activated. Also, this mode also employs some acting skills, and so if ever your lead male actor would suddenly fall from the fifth floor of your school building for some strange reason, you can bet that your unit will save the day with a bonus, not only is your play a major success, it also turned into a musical!

_Genuine and True (locked):_ If you believe that your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit's smile is just a facade or that this unit has more than what meets the eye, then do your best to unlock the 'Genuine and True' mode. This mode will let you experience the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit in an extraordinary way. In this mode, you will see the unit, not as the 'Rikkai Captain' or as the 'Child of God', just as simply Yukimura Seiichi, a Rikkai 3rd Year student. It is said that this mode will only be unlocked if you could manage to unlock either of the 'Lover Boy' modes. We have also received reports that the RIKKAI REGULARS SANADA GENICHIROU and YANAGI RENJI units have already seen and experienced this mode in the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit. So far, nobody has succeeded yet in unlocking this mode, but we assure you that it's completely POSSIBLE to unlock it, and if you managed to do it, please tell us your secret to this success!

_OOC (locked):_ What would you think if your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit suddenly acted like the effeminate boy that it looks like? What if your unit didn't love tennis was instead a naive, innocent teenager? The possibilities are endless and it would certainly be a sight to see. The 'OOC' mode will provide you with the most comical, most shocking, and yet the most in depth experiences with your unit that will forever be stored in your memories. How to unlock this mode? We have tried AND succeeded, but we will leave it to you to find out how to unlock this mode completely unique to this unit as it will take the fun away. We will give you a hint though. Romance and sheer desperation plays a great part of it. Figure out the rest, and if you managed to do it, tell us your method so we can compare ways on how to unlock this mode faster.

_Lover Boy (HET) (locked):_ Have you ever wondered how YUKIMURA SEIICHI would love a girl? Well, unlock this mode, and you will have your answer. But unlocking this mode would be very taxing to do, as there are not so many girl units in the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise, and the fact that this unit is completely dedicated to tennis that it even forgets about the world sometimes. Frankly, the chance of getting this mode to unlock is slim, unless you want it to be unlocked because of you (if you are a girl, obviously). But if you are really persistent, you can unlock this mode with any girl that you may think about pairing with this unit, after all, this is_your_ YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit!

_Lover Boy (YAOI) (locked):_ This mode is also known as the 'Fangirl's Dream' mode. The number of male units in the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise is almost endless, and the possibilities are almost infinite as well. The most favored partner for the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is the RIKKAI REGULARS SANADA GENICHIROU unit and both of them would become the famous 'ALPHA PAIR', the name this pair is affectionately called by. KIRIHARA AKAYA and the other RIKKAI REGULARS units are also seen to be a possible partner, and inter-school romances are getting more and more common, as HYOTEI REGULARS ATOBE KEIGO unit and ECHIZEN RYOMA and FUJI SHUUSUKE of the SEIGAKU REGULARS units are also able to achieve this mode with the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit. But as it happens, _YOU_ are the owner of this unit, and so you hold the power to make your unit fall in love with another male unit that you would prefer, given that they meet in the right place in the right time and in the right mode. Although we will warn you that if the male unit you chose will not be compatible with your unit (such as the SEIGAKU REGULARS FUJI SYUUSUKE unit and the ST. RUDOLPH REGULARS MIZUKI HAJIME unit), there will be much chaos, destruction, a lot of near-death experiences and an emptying of your bank account happening before your wish would become true.

**Your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit holds some relationships with other units prior to your purchase of it. Once your unit has been given to you, you have the option for furthering your unit's established relationship or make some new ones.**

_SANADA GENICHIROU_: This Rikkai FUKUBUCHOU unit is almost always seen beside the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit, often seeing both of them walk, eat and talk together side by side every time that they are together, with the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit calling this unit 'Genichirou', which suggests a very close relationship between the two of them. They have a history together as close teammates and friends. Your unit trusts this unit with its life, and the SANADA unit is the only one of the few who is really able to control the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit. The SANADA GENICHIROU unit is stoic, strict and responsible, very much like the SEIGAKU REGULARS TEZUKA KUNIMITSU unit, only with slightly violent tendencies. And, as it was already stated above, this unit would be the perfect candidate if ever you would want to unlock your unit's 'Lover Boy (YAOI)' mode.

_YANAGI RENJI:_ This RIKKAI REGULARS unit is also a close friend of the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit, going as far as for your unit to call this unit 'Renji'. Together with the SANADA GENICHIROU unit, the three of them eventually formed the "Three Demons of Rikkai", with this unit as the 'Master'. They also have a history as close teammates and friends, though it is seen that the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is closer to the SANADA unit emotionally. Known as one of the DATA MASTER units, this unit is the one who would side with your unit if ever your unit would decide to wreck terror once again during tennis practice with the excuse of 'data gathering'. This unit also usually helps the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit if ever the said unit enters its 'Tennis Coach and Trainer' program. While it is also possible for this unit to be in 'Lover Boy (YAOI)' mode with the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit, the chances are lower compared to the SANADA unit.

_KIRIHARA AKAYA:_ This second year ace's ambition is to defeat the "Three Demons of Rikkai", a feat it has yet to do. Its relationship with the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit borders on the parent-child line, with your unit acting as this unit's... 'maternal' unit. It was a running joke inside the Rikkai that this unit was, apparently, the child of their buchou and fukubuchou in the past life. While this rumor remains to be seen, it is clear that this younger unit is close to the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit, going as far as for your unit to call this unit their 'baby kouhai'. It is also possible for this unit to achieve the 'Lover Boy (YAOI)' mode with your unit, and the chances are certainly greater than with the YANAGI RENJI unit.

_ECHIZEN RYOMA:_ The best way to describe your unit's relationship with this unit is a mixture of begrudging admiration and friendly rivalry. This is the only unit in the whole PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise that is known to defeat the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is a decent and fair tennis match. Your unit will enter its 'Oppressive Mother Hen' mode after its loss to get rid of its frustration at its defeat. But soon that will turn into the 'Determined' mode, and your unit will be looking forward again for a rematch. It is also possible for this unit to enter the Lover Boy (YAOI)' mode with the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit, but you will have to spend a lot of money and resources if ever this will happen as your unit will try to perform a... special kind of wooing (sadistic torture) to try and win the heart of this reluctant unit.

The YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit's relationship with its team is a mixture of family, friends, rivals and teammates. The RIKKAI REGULARS units looks up to this unit with respect and admiration and your unit treats them as equals, unless of course, you unit's 'Child of God' mode is entered. The units have an equal chance of getting the 'Lover Boy (YAOI)' mode activated with your unit, but it will depend heavily on you.

The relationship of the other units from the other MIDDLE SCHOOL editions ranges from jealousy, awe, rivalry, respect, admiration to acquaintances, depending on the current SCHOOL edition and its members. As stated above, there are some units from other editions that are also capable of achieving the 'Lover Boy (YAOI)' mode, particularly those from the SEIGAKU and HYOTEI SCHOOL editions.

**Cleaning**

As the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is already a grown fourteen to fifteen year old teenager, it can perfectly take care of itself in this aspect. And refrain from asking if you could join him in its bath, as this unit prefers its privacy (how ironic). And don't forget to remind your household members that you have purchased a live, breathing _male_ unit to prevent any misunderstandings and/or assumptions that your parents might immediately think about if they would suddenly walk in on a naked teenage _boy_ in the shower.

**Feeding**

Your unit is still a growing boy, and so it needs as much nutrients as it possibly can, more so because he is recovering from a bug in his system and the fact that he is also a tennis player means that the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit would probably eat anything as long as it is nutritious and good-tasting. Grilled fish is its favorite food, and so a polishing of your own cooking skills is needed to maintain its athletic physique (or if you want a favor to be done, this unit is not above bribery). Being good in cooking might raise you in the unit's eyes, and will help facilitate the 'Lover Boy (HET)' mode with you.

**Rest**

The YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is a tennis-aholic, meaning that it will play tennis until it would drop to the ground from exhaustion. Added with the fact that it is recovering from its 'Technical Breakdown' programming, you will have to be strict in enforcing its resting hours, as it would most probably forget that it is not a machine and all human beings need to rest for a full 8 to 10 hours before functioning again. The YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is also a morning person, and if you are the type of person to sleep until midday, we encourage you to break that habit, and now. Your unit will be persistent in waking you up before the sunrise and it's futile to even try and stop it, as it will send you one of its smiles that will send you scrambling for the shower, knees quaking in fear.

**Frequently Asked Questions (F.A.Q.)**

**Q: Help! My Yukimura-chan is making trouble in the neighborhood, AGAIN! How can I make him stop?**

**A: **Well, first, find out what mode your unit is in. If it's in the 'Sadistic, Manipulative, Mischievous Torturer' mode, GET. OUT. NOW. You have a snowball's chance in hell of stopping him and you would be dead before you even try. Your best bet would be to bring in the SANADA GENICHIROU unit in it's 'Restraining' mode and hope for the best. With any luck, your YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit would stop and return to it's default mode. If not, well, clear off until your unit would exit the mode itself. We DID warn you about purchasing this unit, so you have no legal right to sue us for any illegal action that your unit may do.

**Q: My unit is still in its 'Depressed' mode after its 'Technical Breakdown' programming! What should I do?**

**A: **First, check for how many days your unit has been in this mode. If it's just for a day or two, chances are that you are overreacting. Leave your unit alone for a few more days and it will come around eventually. But if the unit is still in its 'Depressed' mode for more than a week, round all the RIKKAI REGULARS units in their 'We Need You' mode and let them meet your unit. After the meeting, your unit will be back to normal in no time.

**Q: Oh no. My Yukimura Seiichi unit is stalking the Echizen Ryoma unit! I want him to stop! How can I make him?**

**A: **If this happened after the NATIONALS event, it is possible that your unit is still in the 'Determined' mode and is seeking for another match. Let it be because the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit is stubborn when it wants to. But when after all is done and your unit is STILL a stalker, there is a big chance that your unit's 'Lover Boy (YAOI)' mode has been unlocked and has set its sights on the SEIGAKU REGULAR unit. If this is the case, collaborate with the SEIGAKU REGULARS FUJI SHUUSUKE unit and with the RIKKAI REGULARS YANAGI RENJI unit to discuss and plan for the break-up, if you want your unit to fall in love with someone else. If not, sit back, watch, and let the teen drama unfold.

**Troubleshooting**

**My unit is acting strange lately and I think that it has activated its 'Lover Boy' mode with another unit! But I can't, for the life of me, figure out who the other unit is!**

You can contact the PoT hotline and they will be all too happy to find out for you just who is it that caught your unit's fancy. But that is a rather boring way to find out, and so there is another way, more expensive, exhausting and a lot more interesting than calling a telephone. Employ the skills of the following (using bribery, of course): SEIGAKU REGULARS FUJI SYUUSUKE in 'Intended Poker' mode and RIKKAI REGULARS YANAGI RENJI and SEIGAKU REGULARS INUI SADAHARU in 'Gathering Data' mode for the ultimate STALKER unit team. They will be all too pleased to poke around in your unit's rather secretive love life and find out for you your unit's secret lover.

**Crap crap crap! My Yukimura unit is still in 'Oppressive Mother Hen' mode! It's scaring everyone away!**

If the 'Oppressive Mother Hen' mode is getting out of hand, call our PoT hotline for emergency restrainers, free of charge. If you can't put it on by yourself, employ the help of the more muscled male units in the merchandise, as even though the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit may look like a pushover, the sound of its fist breaking your nose would convince you otherwise. Once the unit is deemed to be safely restrained, you may now step away from your hiding place and wait until your unit would stop thrashing and return to its default mode. Bear in mind that you can only use this method if you didn't give a damn about the other units, as your unit is the type to have long-lasting grudges.

**End Note**

Taking care of the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit will definitely be an experience you don't want to miss. Your household might be in chaos becuase of this ever-smiling, torture-happy, slightly manic unit, but we guarantee that the true smile of your unit will be enough payment for all the time and effort you've spent on it. In your care, you might be able to tame the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit and proudly display it to your friends as a kind, loving, awesome tennis player that has managed to be a runner-up in the Nationals Tournament. In its tamed state, the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit will be a BISHOUNEN that is sinful to the eyes of men and, as it is still a living unit, rest assured that your unit will stay with you for the rest of your days, even holding your hand while both of you are in your death beds, and isn't it a pleasant feeling when you realize that both you would depart in this world at almost the same time?

* * *

Next unit: Echizen Ryoma

Review if you want other units to be created, and I'll do my best to accommodate all your requests. Goal: to have manuals for ALL the characters (both manga and anime).

_**Mitsukai20**_


	2. Echizen Ryoma

Frankly, Ryoma's manual is a bitch to do because I don't know him as well as the other characters, even though he's the main character. I'm such a failure. But he's significantly longer than Yukimura's cause, well, he's the protagonist. *sweatdrop*

The next manual I'm going to do is neither from Rikkai or Seigaku, so please tell me who you want next!

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

**OWNER'S GUIDE AND MAINTENANCE MANUAL: ECHIZEN RYOMA**

Congratulations! You have just purchased your very own ECHIZEN RYOMA unit, which is exclusively found in the nationwide popular SEISHUN GAKUEN (shortened as SEIGAKU) REGULARS unit's edition in the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise! This guide will be your ultimate helper and savior if ever your ECHIZEN RYOMA unit would manage to inexplicably disappear from your sight (most likely drinking its favorite drink or practicing on a court) or any other mishap that your unit would be inclined to do unless it was trained and was brought up in the best and the most proper conditions. The ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is one of the most popular units in the merchandise (and one of the more challenging ones to discipline and keep tabs on), and so we give you this guide to ensure the proper growth of the SEIGAKU team's future pillar of support, as well as to grow beautifully as a strong, powerful tennis player that will be the inspiration of future tennis players to come.

**Technical Specification:**

_Name:_ Echizen Ryoma (This unit is called by many names, being the main protagonist of the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise. This unit is called as 'Echizen' among the SEIGAKU REGULARS, as well with their rival schools, but there are some, like the KATOU KACHIROU, MIZUNO KATSUOU and RYUUZAKI SAKUNO units, call this unit 'Ryoma-kun'. The OSAKADA TOMOKA unit, however, calls this unit 'Ryoma-sama', complete with that fangirl squeal of delight. There are also other units that call this unit its given name, like the RYUUZAKI SUMIRE coach unit. There are also nicknames for this unit, notably by the ECHIZEN NANJIROU unit, who calls this unit 'Seishounen'. This unit is not picky as to what he is called, as he doesn't particularly care, but he takes a certain offense, though he will not show it outwardly, when he is called a name which pertains to his age and small stature, such as 'Brat' and 'Boy'.)

_Age:_ 12 to 13

_Height:_ 151 cm (roughly 4"11)

_Weight:_ 50kg

_Blood Type:_ O

_Date of Manufacture:_ December 24

_Dominant Hand__:_ Left-hand, though this unit is technically ambidextrous

_Play Style__:_ All-rounder

_Affiliation__:_ Seishun Gakuen (1st year)

**Your ECHIZEN RYOMA unit comes with the following equipment (Please check to see that nothing is missed. If there are, please contact the PoT hotline to receive the missing items as soon as possible.):**

- Seishun Gakuen Middle School Uniform (x1) – white, short sleeved collared shirt, black pants, long sleeved black coat with the school year level imprinted on the collar (for winter and autumn use)  
- Seishun Gakuen Middle School Tennis Uniform (x3) – white and blue t-shirt with red lines, with the Seigaku logo imprinted on the left chest, white and blue tennis jacket (long sleeved, same design but with the Seigaku logo also emblazoned in the back), blue jogging pants and black tennis shorts  
- White Cap (x1) – A head accessory uniquely created for this unit. The ECHIZEN RYOMA unit will always be seen wearing this, especially during practices and tennis matches.  
- Wristband (x2) – A white and blue wristband occasionally seen on this unit's wrist. Used only for tennis practice and matches.  
- Rubber shoes (x1) - Fila (Marks Philippoussis Mid). It can be noted that this unit's particular favorite brand is of Fila products, such as the t-shirt and its white cap, stated above.  
- Tennis Racket (x2) - A YonexBRIDGESTONE (DYNABEAM GRANDEA). This is included in almost every single PRINCE OF TENNIS unit.  
- Tennis Ball (x3) - This is included in almost every single PRINCE OF TENNIS unit.  
- Tennis Bag (x1) - This is included in almost every single PRINCE OF TENNIS unit.  
- Casual wear set A (x1) – Red jacket, a white t-shirt with red sleeves and cargo pants

Due to the unit's programming, we have decided to put in a Ponta (grape-flavored) 12-pack case (x1), completely free of charge. We assure you that this would lighten up your finances, as your unit is insatiable when it comes to its favorite carbonated drink.

**Removal**

When it comes to removing your unit, the first thing you would notice is that this unit is, usually, unconscious. As the ECHIZEN RYOMA is a deep sleeper, you will have no problem in removing it from its case and laying it down on your bed, letting you see its look of complete innocence when deeply asleep. As long as this unit stays asleep while you gush over its complete cuteness, you will be rewarded with a tousle-haired, half-awake unit when it wakens from its slumber, blinking up at you and looking incomprehensively on his surroundings, which will never fail in making a girl squeal loudly on how adorable it looks. When, if ever, you chance upon your unit to be awake, it will not hesitate to ask who you are and where it is, which may prove to be blunt, or even outright rude, but that is just how your unit usually acts. This unit is also forgetful and even outright stubborn at times, as it doesn't concern himself over authority, and you would have to be forceful for it to leave its packaging. This unit is uninterested in anything but tennis. So if you're not a tennis player (or you don't like tennis at all, god forbid) you may have some trouble with getting along with this unit.

**Programming**

The ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is one of the more peculiar units (and we have told you that it was the most faulty as well) in the entire PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise. It has several programs that it can run on and switch with, namely:

_TENNIS PLAYER: _Like almost all units in the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is, first and foremost, a tennis player. But this unit is only interested in strong, powerful opponents, as it aims to become stronger than the ECHIZEN NANJIROU unit, as well as to become the number one in the world of tennis. When playing against an opponent, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit would play with his right hand first, to gauge the talent and skill of his opponent, and would later switch to his left when his opponent has proved itself worthy, much to their irritation and fury. This unit would also waste no time in taunting his opponents by saying 'mada mada dane', in the middle of the match, but it has the skills and the power to back up his words. This unit has every right to become a cocky, arrogant tennis player, and sadly, this unit knows that fact very well.

_TENNIS GENIUS: _At the tender age of 12, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit has proved itself to be one of the (if not the) most talented tennis players in the middle school circuit. Even before coming to Japan, thus unit has been known to conquer several junior tournaments in America and has come to Japan with the intent to do the same. Even with the development of his own tennis style, his tennis is a complete copy of the ECHIZEN NANJIROU unit's style. This unit is able to copy any tennis player's special moves and has been able to create countering moves _even during matches_, with a keen sense of observation and ability to see moving objects, a feat not usually seen among people, let alone tennis players. This unit is the person to go to if you want an opinion on anything about tennis, though it might be better to consult the FUJI SHUUSUKE unit, as that unit has the same programming and is bound to be more insightful with information and would be very patient with your questions, unlike the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit whose replies to your inquiries may be sparse and vague. You may also ask it to coach you, but, unfortunately, this unit has little patience in that regard, as it is centered on improving his own tennis skills. Of course, this applies in the tennis courts only, and once he steps out of it, he will become your usual bratty half pint, albeit an aloof and anti-social one.

_PRINCE OF TENNIS (locked):_ Also known as the "SUPER SAIYAN" programming. This programming also has a mode, but the difference is that this mode is only unlocked when your unit has managed to unlock the third door of the State of Self-Actualization (Muga no Kyouchi), the Pinnacle of Perfection (Ten'i Muhou no Kiwami). As stated by the ECHIZEN NANJIROU unit, all tennis player units in the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise has this programming, it is only when the units concern themselves with winning that this programming becomes locked. It can be unlocked when your unit faces the YUKIMRUA SEIICHI unit in its 'Child of God' programming on the NATIONALS event. In this programming, your unit will unleash tennis moves that can defeat the most powerful of opponents, as your unit experiences simply the enjoyment and fun of playing tennis. If your tennis skills are on par with the YUKIMURA SEIICHI unit, you may have a chance to unlock this programming as well, but otherwise than that, your chances of unlocking this program are lower than nil.

_SPORT JUNKIE: _Even if not on the tennis courts, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is shown to be extremely athletic, and is able to learn any sport quickly and efficiently. Whether it may be from billiards to bowling to table tennis (just… not beach volleyball, though you may try it just for the sheer amusement), this unit has extreme adaptation abilities and you will be sure that it will do a fine job in any sport you want it to play on. If you're a sports enthusiast, you can ask your unit to tag along in your current sports expedition, and you can be sure that he will go willingly (with a little *ahem* _coercion_, using the INUI SADAHARU unit's juices). And, if that sport has sparked an interest in it, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit will take it upon himself to learn more about it, so don't be surprised if you suddenly found your unit reading a "'Sport' for Beginners" manual. Your unit is just broadening its horizons, and you will find that you will have more topics to talk about with your unit, not just tennis.

_FOOD AND DRINK DISPOSITOR:_ We regret to say that your ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is capable of disposing food that can equal its body weight and not gain a single pound from it (as the result of daily tennis practice). Like the MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI unit, this unit has been known to inhale double pound cheeseburgers and extra large fries with an upgrade in cola. This unit is also infamous for its signature beverage, the Ponta drink, usually grape-flavored, which can be seen being drained by the said unit several times in a single day. It doesn't hold back when it comes to food and when it comes to eating competitions, you can enter this unit and expect that he can get at least a third place, because this unit just doesn't know the word 'defeat' in any competition that it may participate in. You would not want this unit to accompany you when you go on food trips, as you find your money flying away from your wallet faster than the Neo-Scud serve. Just make sure though, that the food you bring him is palatable (and note that your unit is picky when it comes to cuisine, there are times when your units wants an American meal, sometimes Japanese), and if you want it to stop eating any kind of food it can lay its hands on, just contact the INUI SADAHARU unit, request for its infamous juices, and place it on the table just before you eat. Your unit will be sure to stay away from the dinner table like the plague.

_ENGLISH TUTOR AND TRANSLATOR:_ As your unit has spent its younger days in America, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is quite fluent in the English language. Therefore, if you have some problems with your English homework, or is simply struggling with the universal language of the world, you may ask your unit for some help (but not without some resistance), as it has some substantial knowledge in the field. Perhaps, this may be the only thing that your unit would be patient about, and it certainly helps that your unit would speak occasionally in the language, just to see you looked confused and frustrated at the fact that you can't understand it well, if you're not a native speaker. Your unit would probably have a future in being the American ambassador for Japan, as it also translates for its teammates who also grapple with the language, if it doesn't continue with its future professional tennis career. The ECHIZEN RYOMA unit would help you with your phrasing, accent and word structures, and in no time at all, you will be able to fluster your friends and family with your perfect, unaccented English, with your unit smirking proudly in the background.

_YOUNGER BROTHER:_ Have you found yourself wishing that you have a little brother to cuddle, tease, coo over and other 'big sibling'-ish actions that you would like to do? Well, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit will be quite agreeable and will be _very_ cooperative with you (please note the sarcasm used in this statement) in that perspective. If you're an only child, having a younger brother might be a pleasant change in your household, as he will do the _perfect_ job of being the annoying, brat-like, quite spoiled baby of the family that will always put the blame on you even if you're absolutely sure that he was the one (with irrefutable proof!) who broke the expensive, quite ancient heirloom vase while both of you are playing tennis in the backyard. Unlike the FUJI YUUTA unit, who has this program as well, your unit is confident in its skills and it will not hesitate to challenge you again and again in tennis, even if it had lost so many times in your hands. And, if you're an older sister, this could be the chance to baby this unit and watch it get flustered quite cutely, all the while grumbling and hiding under its white hat. You won't be required to watch over this unit like a hawk with its prey, like the FUJI SHUUSUKE unit in regards to its younger brother, the FUJI YUUTA unit, but there are moments in which your unit is feeling weak emotionally and/or mentally, and that will be the time for you to step up, encourage it and assure it that you'll support it all the way (with a little tough love on the side). Your unit will be grateful for it, and will show its gratitude (by crying so cutely that you can't help but cuddle it again), but it will not show it openly afterwards.

_BOYFRIEND/HUSBAND (locked):_ Let it be said that the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is oblivious to love. And, even if the unit is aware of it, it will not be the type to look for it willingly. However, as your unit is still human, your unit is still looking for that special someone who would accept his flaws and love him wholeheartedly without any conditions and/or repercussions. And, as this unit is the main protagonist of the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise, this unit may probably be the unit who could be paired off with _ANY_ tennis player unit in existence, whether it may be male or female, as it interacts with more than half of the units available in the series. Also, as with all units, your ECHIZEN RYOMA unit would need to be in the right mode, in the right place, and in the right time to be able to unlock the 'Lover Boy (HET)' or 'Lover Loy (YAOI)' mode, and a ridiculous amount of time is needed to be able to unlock this programming, as your unit is _that_ dense when it comes to the matters of the heart. You may want to wait though, for this unit to grow at least a few years older if you want this mode to be unlocked for you (unless you're at the same age as the unit) to avoid any misunderstandings and/or implications that may happen (*cough*pedophilia*cough*) if ever this mode will be unlocked early.

**Your ECHIZEN RYOMA unit will also come in the following modes. Please be reminded that these modes can appear one at a time, or if some modes would complement each other, the modes would be activated at the same time. Also, there are some modes that are locked. It is completely up to you if you want to unlock these modes, although that would take some time.**

- Aloof, Cold, Arrogant, Snarky Brat (default)  
- Mischievous, Stubborn Brat  
- Uninterestingly Bored and Sleeping  
- Silent Carer  
- Child Hero  
- Prince of Tennis  
- Breakdown  
- Just a Kid  
- TeniPuri  
- TeniMyu  
- Genuine and True (locked)  
- OOC (locked)  
- Lover Boy (HET) (locked)  
- Lover Boy (YAOI) (locked)

At first, this unit will give you insurmountable amounts of headaches because of its cocky attitude. It won't listen to anything you say at first, only coming and going as it pleased, but when you have earned its respect it will listen and finally obey, but will definitely question some of your more questionable decisions. But otherwise than that, you will find this unit to be a quiet and cool companion, the one who will remind you (in its own snarky and caring way) to keep your head during an emergency situation. Also, this unit will become a source of your more painful headaches, since your ECHIZEN RYOMA is decidedly a BISHOUNEN unit, a breeding ground for "Kyaa!"-ing and squealing fangirls who finds your unit incomprehensibly bishie and/or adorable. At other times you may find your unit suddenly missing from its position, but never fear, as your unit would always find itself back (unless it's been guided by the RYUUZAKI SAKUNO unit in its NSOD mode). But your unit is unpredictable, and so, once again, we quote our TEZUKA KUNIMITSU unit: "Yudan sezou ni ikou."

The ECHIZEN RYOMA unit would always be seen staring at you with its large, cat-like eyes. While this may be unnerving for some people, it is simply because the unit has the 'San Paku Gan' (an eye condition that has more whites around the eyes), making its stare colder and more cruel. But rest assured that your unit doesn't have any ill feelings towards you, only that it's just the way it usually looks. More often than not, you can also see your unit smirking, if not smirking, looking outright bored. That doesn't mean, however, that your unit can't smile, laugh or cry, only that's it's a rare thing to be seen, and if ever you see it personally, it's bound to be a treat.

_Mischievous, Stubborn Brat:_ Despite its status as a tennis prodigy and a powerful tennis player, your ECHIZEN RYOMA unit, is, after all, a twelve year old preteen boy. So it's not surprising for your unit to get into some scrapes, with its decidedly brat-like attitude both in and out of the courts. This usually is the result of the _Uninterestingly Bored and Sleeping _mode (even worse, when your unit is in its 'Younger Brother' programming), and, believe us, this mode happens more often than you think it does. You would notice that your unit has entered this mode: it has a big smirk on his face, combined with flat out refusal when asked to do otherwise, as the SEIGAKU REGULARS units experienced firsthand with their freshman brat. And when something goes wrong in your home, you can bet that it was your unit who caused it, if not you yourself. And your unit is most probably not alone in this, as he has the MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI and KIKUMARU EIJI units with him frequently, but it may not realize that it was doing it consciously, as the two aforementioned units are very convincing and somewhat manipulative, though it is the FUJI SHUUSUKE and the INUI SADAHARU units who takes the cake in terms of manipulation. So if ever you find your unit in a mishap, reign in your temper and you will find that for most of the time, it is not your unit's fault, but its senpai's. Just don't get used to that idea always and you'll be fine. Mostly.

_Uninterestingly Bored and Sleeping:_ One of the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit's frequent habits is sleeping, or just lazily lounging around and doing nothing (or maybe even drinking from its Ponta can). When your unit is in this mode you can do either two things: Let it be (and internally squeal on how cute it looks sleeping like that), or kick its sorry butt into action (by employing some of the SEIGAKU REGULARS units, as they do it quite often. For the best results, using the KAWAMURA TAKESHI unit in its _Burning! _mode is highly recommended). Your unit is generally enthusiastic about waking up for tennis, but your unit is decidedly not a morning person, and getting it to wake up properly would be quite a chore. So you would have to keep your unit constantly occupied, not just with tennis, and other things as well (our sources have found that your unit is longing for a Nintendo DS…). Because if not, well… the above mode before this would appear, and rest assured that you do NOT want to do damage control as it will inevitably drain your back account and cause quite a chaos in the neighborhood.

_Silent Carer:_Despite the fact that your unit is a snarky, quite troublesome preteen, it still has a soft spot for those people who care about him. Like the TEZUKA KUNIMITSU unit, it will not show its appreciation easily, as your unit is the type to get embarrassed with public displays of affection. When it sees you struggling over your English homework, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit will help you willingly (when on its 'English Tutor' programming), despite the protest and the refusal that would come first. And when it comes to advice, his answer will be often blunt and direct to the point of hurting your feelings, but that's because your unit is genuinely concerned for you, not by trying to protect your feelings, but to see you improve from your current standard. And when your unit complements you, it usually comes in the form of either a cleverly-disguised insult or a very vague affirmative response, but it will ultimately praise you (behind your back) and feel proud that you are its owner. This unit may not be the best comforter, but it does have its own quirky ways to help someone feel better, such as trying its best in tennis to win for someone's sake, or even drinking a whole carton of milk just because you bought it for it. Your unit shows its appreciation in little ways, but it's up to you to see and recognize its gestures for yourself. This is also the first mode to switch on frequently if you want to unlock the _Lover Boy_ mode of your unit, and if you ever see this mode showing more frequently than usual, chances are your unit's 'Lover Boy' mode is already unlocked.

_Child Hero:_ No matter what kind of situation, no matter what kind of pinch you and your unit's friends will be in, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit will always definitely be there to at the last minute save the day. Whether it may be from being the deciding match that will affect the outcome of their win or loss (in its 'Tennis Player' programming) to using tennis to take down a thief who's running away (in the 'Tennis Genius' programming), your unit would ALWAYS (and we really do mean always) pull a Big Damn Hero move at the last moment, though your unit is quite the Reluctant Hero at times. There are times that your unit _doesn't even know _that it's saving someone at that current time. The other units from the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise also shows this mode in varying degrees and under different mode names, as it is incorporated usually with their attitude in courts (such as the TEZUKA KUNIMUTSU unit in its _Determinator _mode), but it is the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit who is the worst offender of this mode. When your unit is in this mode you WILL feel exasperated and maybe a bit irritated, because it WILL look like that the problem was purposefully made just for your unit to show up and show its great tennis skills for the definite win of the SEIGAKU REGULARS units, but you will feel grateful and even excited about his fight. No wonder the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit has cocky as a default mode.

_Prince of Tennis:_ Also known as the 'Let's Get It On' mode. This mode usually comes hand in hand with the 'Tennis Player/Tennis Genius/Prince Of Tennis (if unlocked)' programming, his default mode and the _Child Hero_ mode, sometimes overlapping with the _Silent Carer_ mode when the particular match has some sentimental value to your unit. In this mode, your unit will become, literally, the Prince of Tennis, as he will unleash physics-defying tennis moves that will leave your jaw wide open in shock (though not to the degree of the TEZUKA KUNIMITSU unit, whose tennis has extinguished the dinosaurs. We kid you not.). However, unlike the 'Prince of Tennis' programming, this mode is seen almost always to the point of being the units other default mode, only that this mode only appears whenever your unit is in the tennis courts. In this mode, your unit will inattentive to anyone but his opponent, and the win that would almost always happen afterwards. And in this mode, after a particular hard fought battle, we know that you will feel indescribably proud of your unit and will forward to seeing its matches again. This mode will also pave the way to unlocking the 'Lover Boy' modes, as this is the ONLY way, apart from the _Silent Carer_ mode, your unit knows on how to make you notice it. We HAVE told you that the unit is ridiculously naïve when it comes to love, so we will not be liable for any hair-tearing in exasperation or any frustrated emotions that the owner may experience with this unit.

_Breakdown:_ This is probably the rarest mode that you will ever come to experience. In fact, you may not even experience this mode directly, and we hope that you will never experience it in the entire time that you have come to take care of the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit. In this mode, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit would become hopelessly lost, unmindful of its surroundings, starting the self-destruct sequence that will be quite painful to watch. This mode will only be activated when it has suffered a major and devastating loss in a tennis match as well as with any major life trauma happening. Having never tasted defeat, the ECHIZEN RYOMA will despair and succumb to depression, gradually losing itself as time would pass. At the unit's first breakdown, recovery by itself will be very slim and would take several days, even weeks, if you let it come to that point. If the 'Lover Boy' mode is already activated during this time, simply bring along your unit's current loved one and let them talk privately (though eavesdropping wouldn't be bad either, if you're into voyeurism) about it (and it might even result to some *ahem* intimate comforting). If not, present the AKUTSU JIN of the YAMABUKI REGULARS units in its 'Tough Love' mode and let it deal with your unit for some sensible shaking. There might be some hurtful words and even more physical bruises, but rest assured that your unit has been effectively been brought back to reality, and will quickly recover by going into the 'Prince of Tennis' mode for some much needed training.

_Just a Kid:_ This is another rare mode to come across with. Usually this mode is activated when your unit is on the 'Younger Brother' programming and it goes hand in hand with the default mode and the _Mischievous, Stubborn Brat_ mode. Most of the time you unit will act more mature than its age. But there are really times where in your unit would pout, whine, and even do a tantrum, as unlikely as it sounds. But most of all, in this mode, you will see your unit shed those sparkly, salty liquid that we call tears. When you see your unit in this mode, you just can't help but give your unit a hug and assure it that everything will be okay and maybe find it a little adorable when it would sniffle and wipe its nose, and really see it act _just like its age_. We have received reports that the SEIGAKU REGULARS units has seen and experienced this mode, most especially the MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI unit. If your unit willingly showed this mode to you, it is a sign that your units trusts you very much and is willing to show his softer, more _deredere_ side, as the fangirls call it. This is also another mode that would also help unlock the 'Lover Boy' modes, as your unit is shedding its strong mask and lets itself be taken care of by you or the unit you chose to be his partner.

_TeniPuri:_ This is a mode completely unique to every PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise that has been manufactured. In this mode your unit will shrink (yes, really shrink) to about 1/3 of its original height and will have the proportions of a CHIBI unit. If you want some entertainment to spice up your otherwise monotonous life, then this mode will be the perfect answer to that particular problem. Whether it may be from being a baseball player (using a bomb as a ball) to being a dual-pistoled gunman in the Wild, Wild West, your unit would always bring hilarity and amusement while in this mode while being its usual cocky, snarky self, albeit a bit shorter than the usual. And for the people who want to see a different side to the _TeniPuri_ mode, there is the _SeigakuPuri_ mode, a special subclass in the _TeniPuri _mode, wherein you will see the SEIGAKU REGULARS unit as a happy, loving, dysfunctional, quite crazy family, with your unit as the playful, mischievous first-born son of the family.

_TeniMyu:_ This is also a mode unique to the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise. Despite the fact that your unit is almost an idiot to anything but tennis, English and some select sports (Beach volleyball. That is all.), your unit has some hidden skills with singing and dancing, and even acting, if your unit is up to it. So don't be surprised if your unit would suddenly start to dance and sing… while incorporating tennis moves in it. You may think of it as funny, hilarious even, but just to show you the prowess of your unit when it comes down to it, we would recommend that you watch the various musicals, affectionately named _TeniMyu_ by its fans. Or, if that wouldn't satisfy you just yet, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit has some singles out in the market, which are significantly popular among the PRINCE OF TENNIS fans. So if ever you want a career as a talent manager, just activate this mode in your unit often, sit back and watch the money roll in.

_Genuine and True (locked):_ This is the mode that you would want to see activated within your unit. But we're not kidding when we say that it will take a long time for this mode to unlock, let alone appear. This is the mode that will let you experience the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit in a startlingly different way. Not as the Prince of Tennis, not as the cocky, arrogant brat, but as Echizen Ryoma, a first year tennis player in Seishun Gakuen. Only a select few units has managed to see this mode (namely the TEZUKA KUNIMITSU unit and the MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI unit) and, as stated before, you will need to activate either of the 'Lover Boy' modes to experience this mode firsthand, but even activating that particular mode will not be an assurance that this mode would be unlocked. In the case of the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit, unlocking this mode will be more of a challenge than the other units with the same mode, as your unit is stubborn to a fault and will never try to show its 'weakness', as it refers to its true personality. But with a lot of patience and a whole LOT of time, it WILL be quite possible to unlock this mode, and, if so, please tell us your way to that success!

_OOC (locked):_ Also known as the Out-Of-Character mode. Another mode that you would like to see activated on your unit, though that will depend on you and your personality. Do you want to see your unit sitting demurely, actually smiling sweetly and cheerfully greeting you good morning as you sat for breakfast with it? Seeing that image might give you a sudden dose of apoplexy, or maybe cause a small heart attack, either way, your reactions to this mode might be of shock, surprise and even downright hilarity, and it will let you experience your ECHIZEN RYOMA unit in an extraordinary way that will touch your heart and provide some-in depth memories that you would want to go back to when you're old and gray. Of course, romance, desperation or a LARGE quantity of the INUI SADAHARU unit's specially made juice is needed to unlock this mode (we DEFINITELY recommend the latter for some quick and hilarious results). And, if ever you are able to unlock this mode, send us a video or a picture of it and it may have a chance to appear in the PRINCE OF TENNIS MANUAL SPECIAL EDITION! We'll be waiting for your entries!

_Lover Boy (HET) (locked):_ We have said many times before that the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is oblivious to love. HOWEVER, if you have managed to accomplish the herculean effort that is making your unit FALL IN LOVE (and with a girl too, to boot), then congratulations! You have successfully managed to unlock the _Lover Boy (HET)_ mode! Indeed, having able to activate this mode in your unit deserves a trophy and a prize, as your unit is so obsessed about tennis to the point that if ever tennis gets a corporeal form, we are 100% sure that your unit will marry it in an instant. The most favored partner for the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit while in this mode is, of course, the RYUUZAKI SAKUNO unit, as that particular female unit has quite the crush on your unit after your unit pulled the _Child Hero_ mode while the female unit was present. But, unfortunately, your unit doesn't concern himself with it, and so you would have to be irritatingly persistent if you want their romance to develop and bloom. Of course, there are other female options for your unit, such as the OSAKADA TOMOKA unit, or even you yourself, if you're a female. Just remember our warning (see the 'Boyfriend/Husband' programming entry for more details).

_Lover Boy (YAOI) (locked):_ Also known as the _'Fangirl's Dream'_ mode. This is perhaps the mode that most fangirls would like to activate within their unit, as the males in the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise are innumerable, and the possibilities of a relationship with any of them has unlimited potential. The ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is, perhaps, one of the few units that can be PAIRED OFF WITH ANYONE in the merchandise, as he interacts with almost half of the units, being the titular protagonist of the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise. Do you want something standard? Then the Echizen/Momoshiro pairing it is. Something cute? The Echizen/Dan pair will work. How about a little spice and thrill? The Fuji/Echizen pair will cover for that. What about a love/hate relationship? The Atobe/Echizen, pair, most definitely. This is the mode that will cater to the yaoi fangirl's every desire and whim, as the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is versatile and be will able to adapt to the kind of lover that you would want to pair it up with it. So even if you have a fetish for a shotacon relationship (*cough*Tezuka/Echizen is the one*cough*) you can be sure that it CAN and it WILL happen, if you put yourself up to it. Also, as a little good note, this mode will be the one that is easier to unlock relationship-wise, as your unit takes a particular interest in strong players. Not saying that unlocking this mode will be a piece of cake, but it will definitely take up less of your time and money, unlike the 'Lover Boy' (HET) mode. Just remember: the right time, the right place, the right mode and, last but not the least, the right unit.

**Your ECHIZEN RYOMA unit holds some relationships with other units prior to your purchase of it. Being the main character of the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise, your unit has the most established relationships among the other units, and listing them all will take another manual to do so. Only the prominent ones are shown and once your unit has been given to you, you have the option for furthering your unit's established relationship or make some new ones.**

_ECHIZEN NANJIROU:_ This unit is your unit's biological father, so expect him appearing in your house at various times of the day to check up on its son. It would always use a disguise so you wouldn't recognize its face, but you would most definitely know that it's that unit, since the ECHIZEN NANJIROU unit rarely changes its clothes. This is the unit that would endlessly tease your unit about everything and anything and even start corrupting your unit by sending porn magazines to your doorstep every now and then, but it is clear that this unit cares for its son very much, even to the point of sacrificing its own tennis career for the sake of its future son's. At first it might be seen as a perverted stalker (and we will not blame you, we have received calls from paranoid female buyers who has seen this unit creeping around their house) but it genuinely cares about its son deeply and will not hesitate to protect your unit from all the things that can potentially hurt it. Excluding himself, of course.

_TEZUKA KUNIMITSU:_ Known as the SEIGAKU REGULARS CAPTAIN unit, this unit was the first one to realize the true potential of the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit. Stoic and serious by appearance, this is the unit who pushes the SEIGAKU REGULARS to do their best and will not hesitate to go for the win, even if it meant injuring itself for the victory of its team. Your unit looks up to this unit highly, and has willingly taken the responsibility of being "Seigaku's Pillar of Support", as the TEZUKA KUNIMITSU unit asked of him. They have a very unique senpai-kouhai relationship, almost bordering on mentorship, and let it be said that this unit is THE one to beat on the middle school tennis circuit, and your unit is not exempted from losing to this CAPTAIN unit. Of course, achieving the 'Lover Boy (YAOI)' mode with this unit is very possible, but will be very difficult to achieve, as both of the particular units love tennis to a fault and would never have the time to lay down their tennis rackets and _look at each other_. But persistence is the key, and always remember our warning to wait a few more years for your unit to grow a little, if you don't want the pedophilia police on your tail.

_MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI:_ This is the unit that is the closest to the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit in terms of friendship. This unit is the first SEIGAKU REGULAR unit that your unit will meet, and if you believe in the notion of "love at first sight (or, in this case, friendship, but, then again, your mileage may vary), your unit and this unit will instantly click, going as far as to make a makeshift doubles pair for a tournament (and they're both inexperienced to boot). This is your unit's best friend, being able to do everything with your unit: eat truckfuls of artery-clogging fast food, sleep (and in a cute way too), train for tennis matches, and even going out on a date (though it's a three-person one). Your unit is completely comfortable with this unit, going as far as to cry in front of it _twice_ and almost always being paired up with each other when it comes to most seating and sleeping arrangements. It shows that the both of them care for each other deeply, though as to what bounds, no one can be really sure. The MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI unit is THE unit to choose if you want the easy route in unlocking the 'Lover Boy (YAOI)' mode to be unlocked, as it has the closest relationship with the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit out of all the TENNIS REGULARS units in the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise. It would take some work, but not as tedious as the other units, and we are certain that it will give you the satisfaction of seeing a YAOI unit pair in the shortest possible time.

_RYUUZAKI SAKUNO:_ This unit's relationship to the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is a bit… disheartening, to say the least. This is the sweet, shy unit who has a massive infatuation with your unit… needless to say; your unit is downright oblivious to it. Really, this unit crush is just so OBVIOUS that the KIKUMARU EIJI and the MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI units have been known to match-make the two units together… though it's not really successful. Just to show you just how hopeless your unit is when it comes to heterosexual romance: your unit even _forgets _this unit's name at times, despite the fact that the both of them met each other with only a few days interval in between AND the INUI SADAHARU unit has said it: chances for a romantic relationship: _**0**_%. And we all know that Inui's data never lies. But this is the unit that would be the one to always cheer your unit enthusiastically at every game and every match that it has (but always losing to the OSAKADA TOMOKA unit in this aspect), having believed your unit's skills in tennis wholeheartedly. As we've said, this is the unit you would want to achieve the 'Lover Boy (HET)' status with, but it will definitely will be at the cost of your time and money, as there will be moments where you would want to facepalm in exasperation and scream at your unit to just hook up with this unit, as it WILL be harder than making the TEZUKA KUNIMITSU unit smile willingly. But, just to speed up the process, we recommend that you place the TOOYAMA KINTAROU of the SHITENHOUJI REGULARS unit nearby when the two units are together, for once. This will spark the necessary jealousy in your unit, and it will start to stop taking this unit for granted, and will help the blooming romance along.

Your unit's relationship with its team varies significantly, depending on who your unit is interacting with at that moment. It mostly ranges from respect (for most of its senpai-tachi, but most especially the TEZUKA KUNIMITSU and FUJI SHUUSUKE units), exasperation (when faced with the FRESHMAN TRIO unit plus the HORIO SATOSHI unit, even getting mixed with the RYUUZAKI SAKUNO and the OSAKADA TOMOKA unit at times), obstinate stubbornness (again, for the senpai-tachi, but the RYUUSAZI SUMIRE COACH unit is the one who frequently gets the end of it) to even fear (when faced with the INUI SADAHARU unit's infamous Vegetable Juices or when the FUJI SHUUSUKE unit is in its 'Sadistic, Manipulative, Mischievous Torturer' mode). Being the youngest REGULAR unit on the team, it is inevitable the there are times wherein the rest of the SEIGAKU REGULARS units would baby and fuss over your unit, but that is the way they show their concern, and they only have the best interests of your unit at heart… even if the way they show it is slightly unsettling and even downright dangerous at times.

The relationship of this unit from the other units from the other SCHOOL EDITIONS always has the same process of your unit being underestimated, then finally winning against that unit, thus getting some reluctant admiration and begrudging respect, even some annoyance when your unit would make a smartass comment upon their loss to it, and finally cheering on your unit (either quietly or loudly, depending on the said unit) to win against its current tennis rival, because they wouldn't forgive your unit if your unit would lose against that rival BECAUSE your unit has managed to defeat them. Confusing explanations aside, your unit has steadily gained the respect and admiration of the other TENNIS REGULARS players and has come to both support him and to avenge their defeat in the unit's hands. Your unit also has created some friendships with the other MIDDLE SCHOOL units as a result of this, namely AOI KENTAROU of the ROKKAKU REGULARS unit and TOOYAMA KINTAROU of the SHITENHOUJI REGULARS unit… if you can call it as such. Your unit follows the adage "Defeat means Friendship" very well… not that it had intentionally made it to.

**Cleaning**

The ECHIZEN EYOMA unit likes to try out different bath salts when it is… well… taking a bath. So having a bathtub (a ridiculously big one that you could even swim in is highly recommended, though a simple one would suffice) would make your unit incredibly happy. It would also take its time soaking and generally relaxing all those aching muscles during tennis training, so set a time wherein your unit could indulge itself while not causing inconveniences among your family members. You could also give your units some bath scents and salts if you're having problems as to what to give your unit in special occasions, and it will appreciate your gift greatly. Also, as your unit is a growing teenager, it's best if you leave it alone during this time, though it will certainly not be adverse to you joining in its bath (if the both of you are of the same gender, obviously)… except for the ECHIZEN NANJIROU unit, in which case it WILL kick that particular unit out of the bath.

**Feeding **

As stated above, the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is an eating machine. So it probably wouldn't care about the food that entered its stomach, as long as it's delicious and your unit is craving for it, as your unit is the type to get picky over its foods. Its favorite dishes include egg sandwiches, chawanmushi, fried fish and Japanese cuisine in general, though there will be times in which it would request an American meal. Food is also excellent blackmail material, as well as brownie points for you if you know how to cook well. If not, call the MEINO NANAKO unit, as this unit would be willing to help you in your cooking endeavors and will do the excellent job of being your unit's personal chef.

**Rest**

The ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is a glutton when it comes to sleep. But there will be times where in it would be stubborn and refuse to return for the night for various reasons which you can be sure are definitely tennis-related. But rest assured that your unit keeps its sleeping hours, as it would be too exhausted to do anything but sleep, particularly after a hard day of tennis training. But when it comes to tournaments, however, you can be sure that your unit will not get any sleep at all, especially if it has a pending match the next day, so be extra firm when it comes to these days. This unit is also not a morning person, as said before, so you have to be strict when it comes to its waking schedule, not the sleeping one.

**Frequently Asked Questions (F.A.Q.)**

**Q: Waaaah! When my unit entered the house this morning, he was so cold to me! I think he hates me already! How can I make him like me again?**

**A:** First, check if your unit has a tennis tournament that particular day or the day afterward. If yes, then you have your answer. The ECHIZEN RYOMA stays quiet when it has a match that it had lost, or that his opponent is a particularly strong one. And if you found your unit missing after a while, don't fear, your unit is just in a tennis court behind a temple, challenging its father for a match to reduce his stress and to be able to think clearly. Your unit will eventually come back, and be sure not to smother it with your worries, for it will become more irritated and would further not speak to you. But don't worry, after that particular match, your unit will be back to normal in no time.

**Q: Holy shit! When I opened my unit's packaging, a dirty white fur ball suddenly jumped at me! What the hell?**

**A: **Ah. That 'white fur ball' you are referring to is the KARUPIN unit, your unit's pet cat. The KARUPIN unit follows your unit everywhere, being so attached to your unit, and your unit is a kindhearted cat lover who loves its cat immensely and will always look out for its safety. So don't be surprised if you actually acquire another pet in the household, since your unit and the KARUPIN unit is pretty much a 2-for-1 deal. Just be prepared for the arrival of the KARUPIN unit a few days after your receive your unit, and make sure to train the other pets in your home to accommodate another one, as your unit will not stand for it if its pet kitty is going to be hurt.

**Q: Oh dear. Ever since this morning my unit is always running around anxiously. But every time I ask what's wrong, it won't answer me! It's as if it's looking for something!**

**A: **Oh no. If you see your unit in this state, chances are that the KARUPIN unit has gone missing and your unit is desperately searching for it. Offer your help and start searching for it as well, and, if not found soon, your unit will enter its _Just a Kid_ mode and you would be treated a sight of your unit crying for its lost pet. But don't worry, at the end of the day the KARUPIN unit would be found and delivered to your home by none other than the MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI unit itself. If you let your unit answer the door when this happens, you will also be treated with the sight of your unit smiling shyly and gratefully at its senpai, and will facilitate the Lover Boy (YAOI) mode and help kick start its activation.

**Troubleshooting**

**My unit would faint once in a while. Sometimes it would become hot-blooded! Sometimes it would suddenly scream and drop unconscious! **

You have our assurance that your unit is perfectly normal. Your unit is acting like that simply because it has ingested the INUI SADAHARU unit's infamous power juices (lethality is subject to the unit drinking it so you have no legal right to sue us if ever your unit foams at the mouth because of it). The unit's reactions differ as to what kind of juice your unit would drink, but the usual effects are usually the ones stated above. Don't worry, your unit will live.

We hope.

**My unit would always look off at a faraway distance lately. And it usually happens after the end of the Kantou Tournament.**

To answer that question, we would ask you to open your television and go to any sport-related channel, especially if it's about tennis. If you hear that it would be the start of the UP Open championship soon, that would be your answer. Your unit has been invited to play in the US Open, but with the Japanese Nationals coming up, it is having a hard time in deciding if he should stay or go. It may sadden you that it wants to leave for America, and it is ultimately your decision if you want it to go or not, as its owner. Your unit would accept whatever you decide, even if it wanted to go, so choose very carefully, but be warned that the ECHIZEN NANJIROU unit would stop at nothing to pester you to let its son go.

**End Notes**

Having the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit is a definite must if you are a fan of the PRINCE OF TENNIS merchandise. Taking care of it will most definitely not be a chore, and you will find your days to be more interesting and more fulfilling. This is the unit you will spoil and baby and still be the same cold, arrogant, aloof teenager with a soft hidden spot that you would be sure to abuse in the time you have come to know and taken care of this unit. Soon this unit would grow to be a confident, well-rounded individual with superb tennis skills, and we are certain that you would become a very proud owner of the ECHIZEN RYOMA unit when you see it mingle and interact with your family and friends.

* * *

Next unit: ... You decide. But no players from Rikkaidai and Seigaku.

Reviews, comments, and suggestions appreciated.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
